Agridulce sinfonía
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: [AU/NoSBURB] Tu nombre es Dave Strider y sabes que algunas encrucijadas de la vida tienden a ser un poco agridulces.
1. Chapter 1

[AU/NoSburb] Dave Strider es un chico que lo tiene todo y le importa nada. Rose Lalonde es básicamente lo mismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Homestuck no nos pertenece.

 **Notas:** Lenguaje y contenido sexual. _Incesto_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.** Ordinary Life.

—Rose Lalonde.

—Dave Strider.

—Ten por seguro que te llamaré David.

—Jódete.

Esa fue la primera vez que entraron en contacto ustedes dos, ya hace más de tres años, desde que tu hermano ridículamente mayor y su madre se casaron, se vieron forzados a vivir juntos y convivir como hermanos. ¿Hermanos? ¿Eso no hace a Rose tu sobrina o algo así? Técnicamente no, porque Bro y tú no son hermanos de sangre. La casa Strider no es muy conocida por tener tacto al hablar de temas delicados, es por eso que sabes desde una temprana edad que tus padres biológicos se habían suicidado después de abandonarte en un parque, Bro te asegura que es por tu extraño color de ojos y, bueno, sí es raro pero crees que no era para tanto ¿o sí?

Pese a tus insistencias de llamarlo "padre", Bro siempre quiso que lo llamases así, "Bro" porque es irónico y te lo recalcaba cada que podía, no es que te murieses por no llamarle padre, pero con el paso del tiempo se hizo la costumbre de sentirse más hermanos que padre e hijo.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera estar pensando, esas pelotudeces de "pasado triste" no iban contigo. Bro te enseñó a no dejarte intimidar por esas estupideces y vaya que te enseñó bien. Ahora tienes 18 años y no llevas contigo ningún prejuicio, crees que todo lo que eres y lo que te ha pasado forma parte de tu excéntrica personalidad, de la imagen que portas y de la que, muchas personas, desearían poseer.

Desde hace tres años que tu familia dejó de consistir en dos personas y pasó a cuatro, Bro, Mom, Rose y tú. Dejó de ser la casa Strider a la mansión Strider-Lalonde.

Rose Lalonde.

En un principio creíste que sería una chiquilla rica mimada que actuaba como sabelotodo sólo para hacerte enojar. Creíste que las costumbres de la familia Strider se verían afectadas y reemplazadas abruptamente por cualesquiera que sean las Lalonde. Vaya sorpresa fue que en el primer día que comenzaron a vivir juntos Rose se colara en tu habitación, bueno, en ropa interior.

Rose, es una chica en facto, inteligente, muy educada y digna hija de familia, por lo que esa actitud el primer día que se conocieron te dejó intrigado. No es que te molestara ver a una chica en ropa interior entrar a tu habitación pese a que sólo haya ido a molestarte con eso. Ella es apenas un año menor que tú pero parece que ha tenido una vida llena de excesos y demás, que no pegaba en absoluto con su imagen.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntas un día casual o más bien noche, en el que estás acostado en tu cama tratando de escuchar música, pero se vuelve difícil concentrarse cuando Rose decide entrar a modelar su nuevo conjunto de lencería, aunque bueno, le queda bastante bien siendo honesto.

La maldita sólo se ríe o bueno, sólo eleva las comisuras de sus labios, aquellos que siempre llevaba pintados de color negro, café o morado oscuro, era raro verla sin ese fuerte tono en su rostro.

—¿Qué, David, no te gusta ver a una chica en paños menores? A veces pienso que puedes ser gay. —detienes la reproducción de tu música y dejas el aparato en tu mesita de noche, junto a la lámpara que llevaba prendida más de dos horas, aún no necesitando muchísimo de su iluminación.

—¿A qué chico no le gusta ver a una chica entrar en su habitación así? Pero tú eres mi hermana, Lalonde, largo de aquí.

—No pensé que ese fuera un impedimento para hacerlo, David, es más pienso que podría ser una ventaja. —hace una pausa, dejando de pasearse por tu enorme habitación y quedando frente a ti. —Además, no somos hermanos de sangre.

—¿Qué pretendes, que cojamos ahora mismo o algo? Para que Bro y Mom nos descubran haciendo las cosas sucias que ellos mismos deberían estar haciendo en lugar de nosotros, no lo creo Lalonde, buen intento, suerte para la próxima. —dijiste poniéndote de pie y caminando lentamente hacia ella, quien no se movía de su sitio y sólo te miraba con ese rostro que tanto ya conoces, sabes que ahora mismo está psicoanalizando tus acciones con toda esa mierda de que se hace llamar psicóloga. Te detienes justo frente a ella.

—No me refería a tener relaciones íntimas, precisamente. —Rose te responde, elevando su rostro para verte. Es considerablemente más baja que tú, pero es una altura con la que puedes lidiar. —Tú sabes qué. —eso fue todo.

La tomas del rostro y la besas apasionadamente.

Puedes llamarte experto en estas cosas, porque en la escuela todos y cada uno de los alumnos desean tener un acostón contigo, pobres de ellos que sueles ser bastante elitista en tus relaciones y procuras encontrar al mejor candidato para llevártelo a la cama.

Sorpresivamente, Rose te corresponde de la misma forma que tú la besas, siendo ella quien tome el liderazgo tan pronto como lo ve posible. ¿Cómo hace eso? Simple, se muestra insistente con su lengua jugueteando con la superficie de tus labios. Es su día de suerte, porque estabas a punto de hacer eso tú también, permitiéndole la entrada hacia tu boca, probando por primera vez esa boca que desde hacía ya un tiempo querías probar.

Juguetean un rato ahí de pie, las manos de ella se dirigen a tu cintura y sí, crees que es momento de tomar lo que por tantos años habías deseado.

Llevas una de tus manos a su cintura también y dejándote llevar por lo que sea como se llame esta sesión de faje pseudoincestuoso, empiezas a dirigir esa misma mano hacia los pechos de Rose. Muy mal que apenas ella sintió tu mano, se separó de ti de forma abrupta, pero a su vez bastante natural.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué ocurre? —dices un poco molesto, ya habías comenzado a fantasear un poco por sobre cómo se vería Rose sin esas prendas que tenía puestas, pero tal parece que no compartía ese mismo deseo que ella misma había provocado. —Pretendes provocarme y luego cortarme así, ¿como si nada?

—Sí. —dice tapándose la boca con tres de sus dedos, mostrándose bastante picarona. La infeliz. —Pero no pretendo hacerlo, de hecho creo que ya lo hice. —fue lo último que te dijo antes de que comenzase a caminar y durante su trayecto pasó a tu lado, pasando su mano por sobre tus caderas para luego dejarla caer sobre las suyas y desaparecer por la puerta.

Rose es la mujer más difícil que hubieras podido conocer.

Desde que entraste a la high school, te ha sido sumamente fácil el traer a cualquier chico o chica contigo, ya que todo el mundo creía que eres la persona más cool que conoce; no es que estés en posición de contadecirlos, la verdad lo eres y con eso, cualquiera deseaba estar contigo. Estás acostumbrado a estas actitudes hacia tu persona, pero Rose es la chica más enigmática que hubieras podido conocer.

Todos, pero absolutamente todos, cedían a pasar una noche contigo.

Por palabras propias, sabes que la forma de vida de Rose no es muy distinta a la tuya, siendo ella de las más deseadas en su escuela de vuelta en Nueva York. Rose te lo había contado en una de sus sesiones para conocerse mejor, mejor conocida como "veinte preguntas".

—Hey Dave. —Rose te llama y te saca de pensamientos. Sacudes tu cabeza un poco y en el movimiento tus gafas de sol se desacomodan. —Estás un poco distraído, ¿estás nervioso por tu primer día de clases?

—Silencio, es también tu primer día de clases. —respondiste mientras acomodabas de nuevo tus gafas. Bajo tu brazo tenías una bolsa en la cual no tenías nada más que un cambio de ropa, porque no hay forma que llevases útiles el primer día de clases. Era día de reconocimiento.

—En efecto, así que debes estar nervioso, este es nuestro último día de clases antes de entrar a la universidad. —dijo Rose mientras caminaba a tu lado, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos autos parados en el garaje.

Rose se acerca a su Audi A4 color blanco y con el llavero desactiva la alarma y abre los seguros. Antes de meterse voltea a verte, acercándote a tu Chevrolet Camaro color amarillo, porque Bumblebee es un hijo de puta.

Ya habías abierto la puerta y estabas a punto de entrar. —Hey Strider. —pero su voz te detiene. —No crees que es un poco escandaloso llegar con dos autos de lujo a la escuela, ¿por qué no vamos mejor en uno solo? —ella estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir al asiento de copiloto de tu auto, pero tú cerraste tu puerta y pusiste los seguros. Abres las ventanas y claro, le hablas. —Ni lo sueñes Lalonde. —encendiste el auto y la dejaste atrás.

No hay forma que te provoque justo antes de ir a clases.

El recorrido a la escuela no te tomó más de quince minutos y agradeces que mucho mocosos aún no tengan automóvil para que tú pudieses parar fácilmente en donde te plazca. Claro, estás muy consciente de la máquina de lujo que estás conduciendo, por supuesto que llama la atención, pero estabas muy acostumbrado a la atención.

Apenas te bajaste del auto y pusiste la alarma correspondiente a tu automóvil, revisaste tu celular. Tienes un mensaje en espera. Resulta ser de Rose.

 _De: Rose._

 _Espero que seamos compañeros de clase, estoy esperándolo con ansias._

Bloqueas el celular y lo guardas de vuelta en tu bolsillo.

Maldita Rose.

Por errores de papeleo, problemas en cuanto a la mudanza y demás, Rose y tú han tenido que empezar tarde su último año de escuela, para colmo juntos, pero según el mismo director de la escuela las edades de los alumnos son variadas por lo que no te toparás con puros niñatos menores de dieciocho.

Numerosos estudiantes entraban al lugar, veías cómo algunos charlaban con otros y otros entraban solos, como perdidos en este lugar tan grande.

Observabas unas cuantas chicas con exagerados cuerpos para ser estudiantes, así como chicos que tenían unos traseros que eran imposibles que fueran de hombre. Rubios, morenos, altos, bajos, sueles ser exigentes en cuanto al físico que te atrae y ya te habías fijado en unos cuantos.

Entras a la escuela después de perder el tiempo un rato. Encuentras tu salón tras diez minutos y, bueno, te encuentras a Rose charlando con alguien, ella sentada en el pupitre delante de esta persona.

—¿Qué mierda, Lalonde? —al escucharte ella y su compañera detienen su charla para mirarte a ver, así como otros chicos que parecían interesarse mucho en su presencia.

Rose coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios. —Cuida tu lenguaje David, no queremos que recibas un reporte en el primer día, ¿no? Creo que Mom estaría muy enojada contigo.

Pasas una de tus manos sobre tu nariz y boca, tratando de calmar tus nervios. Por suerte, tu actitud fría y desinteresada se mantiene intacta, pese a tu sorpresa culpa de Rose, quien sólo te miraba con esa maldita cara con la que siempre te observaba detenidamente.

—Uhm, tal parece que tuvimos la dicha de ser compañeros de salón. —dices tras meditarlo un momento. Rose se levanta del pupitre de la chica y se dirige a uno que tal parece que había elegido previamente. Observas sus cosas ordenadas sobre el pupitre y ella tomando asiento, te invita a acercarte a ella. —Hice una petición especial de colocarme en el mismo salón que un tal Strider, quería compartir este año juntos. —hace una pausa. —Para cuidar de ti, por supuesto. —esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Tragas en seco, crees ahora que toda esa mierda del psicoanálisis de verdad le funciona, porque sabe exactamente qué te hace perder lentamente el control.

Estabas a punto de decirle algo, cuando escuchas una voz casi nasal irrumpiendo en el salón de clases. Sin prestarle atención a lo que decía, tomas un asiento junto a Rose (claro, te lo había apartado) y observas a la dichosa persona mirándolos a todos desde el frente. Un chico un poco de la altura de Rose, pero la rebasa por unos centímetros, la piel clara pero notoriamente más oscura que la tuya, cabello negro y revuelto, tal parece que el chico se peleaba diario con el peine; siguiendo, al hablar te diste cuenta de sus prominentes dientes y también el pequeño tic que parecía poseer, el de morderse el labio inferior.

Sexy.

Pese a su apariencia de nerd, parecía que tenía un excelente cuerpo debajo de esa camisa de rata de biblioteca y pantalones caqui que te hacían querer levantarte a patearlo, aunque lo que más destacaba de su físico era, claro, sus ojos estúpidamente azules. Jurarías que utilizaba lentes de contacto, porque es imposible que exista un azul de esa intensidad, luego recuerdas que tú tienes unos ojos rojos que pueden no ser lo más normal del mundo y… también, está usando gafas, sería una estupidez que usara contactos aún con las gafas.

—Mi nombre es John Egbert y yo soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, cualquier cosa que necesiten decir o reportar respecto al funcionamiento de las aulas y las clases se hacen conmigo. —recargaste tu mano sobre el pupitre, su bla bla bla comenzaba a molestarte.

Dirigiste tu mirada a Rose, quien escuchaba atenta. Te acercas a ella y esperabas que al primer momento te hiciese caso. Así fue.

—¿No es lo más cliché que has visto en años? —dices susurrándole, aunque de por sí había ya mucha bulla a los alrededores. —Un chico del tipo nerd siendo el presidente del consejo estudiantil. —esperas una respuesta suya, pero sólo se encontraba mirándolo un rato mientras este chico hablaba frente al salón.

—David, él es el hijo del ahora director de esta escuela, eso me estaba contando la chica con la que hablaba anteriormente. —arqueas una ceja, ¿otro niño rico? Meh, conoces más niños ricos así que uno más reamente no te interesa.

—¿Y? No es la gran cosa, ¿por qué pareces tan interesada?

Rose se inclina hacia ti, moviendo su mano en seña de que te acerques más, ella nunca ha sido de querer divulgar las cosas que se cuentan entre ustedes a todos los demás. —Me contaba esta chica que él hace un año, cuando estaba en segundo, se hizo extremadamente popular por salir con otra chica que tenía una malísima reputación, todos creyeron que era mentira lo de ser…

—Un chico nerd "no rompo un plato", ¿no es así? —Rose asiente.

Te recargas en tu pupitre, ahora mismo escuchas que este John seguía dando unas explicaciones acerca de las reglas del colegio y demás, como si no supieran que correr en los pasillos o robar dinero de almuerzos no estaba permitido. No dejas de mirar a Rose, quien tampoco parecía querer dejar de mirarte.

—Y entonces… empezaron los rumores que esta novia quiso tener relaciones con él en los vestidores del gimnasio.

—Oh Dios, ¿es acaso un _sex god_ o algo así? —Rose niega ahora, no tiene mucho sentido lo que decía.

—John lo rechazó.

—¿Qué?

—John rechazó tener relaciones con ella, diciendo que no podían hacer nada hasta que fuesen mayores de edad.

Te quedas callado por un momento, entonces conectas los puntos y… —Mierda, ¿tiene un voto de celibato o algo así? —Rose asiente.

Dejas de mirar a Rose para dirigir tu mirada hacia el presidente del consejo estudiantil, hasta ese título que tenía resaltaba su imagen nerd.

Te inclinas hacia tu izquierda, en dirección al pupitre de Rose. —Dices que no ha tenido relaciones sexuales nunca. —giras tu rostro para ver a Rose asentir. —Por más que uno lo intente no va a ceder, ¿cierto? —asiente.

Maldición.

Regresas a sentarte en tu pupitre y rediriges tu mirada al representante, quien ya había dejado de hablar y ahora se encontraba conversando con quienes parecen ser sus amigos.

No te das cuenta de la ligera sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en tus labios hasta que la sientes.

Las clases pasaron y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer ya en la escuela, por lo que te encuentras con Rose a la salida ya para dirigirse a su casa.

—Te ves feliz, David. —dice Rose tras encontrarse a tu lado, caminando hacia sus respectivos autos. No le respondes, pero sabes que ese no es impedimento para ella el seguir hablándote, jamás le ha incomodado tu silencio. —Me atrevo a decir que has puesto tu mirada en unas cuantas presas. —dice muy casual sin mirarte, pero tú a ella sí la miras y puedes notar la malicia en su voz. —Tú también, ¿cierto? —la ligera risita que brotó de los labios de Rose la delataba, sabes que ella le preguntes o no, te lo diría.

Camino a la salida, se topan con este chico John Egbert, charlando un una chica morena. Recuerdas entonces una de tus posibles presas, pero Rose parece que leía tu mente, porque antes de que pudieses decir algo, ya se te había adelantado.

—Sabes, me dijeron igual que este John Egbert es virgen. —a juzgar por los datos que Rose te daba, podrías jurar que ella tenía más interés en él de lo que tú podrías tener. Pero el que sea virgen, de verdad, te atraía de una manera que jamás habías experimentado.

Salieron de la escuela y se encontraban ya en el estacionamiento, el auto de Rose estaba más lejos que el tuyo, por lo que se quedaron a charlar unos momentos recargados ahí.

—¿Te imaginas que alguien lograse quitarle la virginidad? Sería como… una maldita leyenda Lalonde, ¿entiendes? —Rose se cruza de brazos y te mira de una forma desafiante. —Es decir, el que sea virgen… eso es sexy Rose, sexy. —imitas su posición y ella enseguida entendió qué querías darle a entender con eso. Es lo que te gusta y disgusta de ella a la vez, no puedes ocultarle nada, pero al mismo tiempo no tienes que usar las palabras directas para comunicarle algo.

—Dave, no existe posibilidad alguna de que tú, de entre todas las personas, logres seducirlo. —pero por supuesto que entendió.

Te despegas de tu auto y te paras frente a ella, sin dejar de cruzarte de brazos. —Claro que puedo, todos en algún momento caen ante el encanto Strider. —Rose inclina su cabeza ligeramente y no deja de mirarte ni un momento.

—¿Qué te parece si apostamos, Strider? —ella despega su espalda de la superficie del auto para estar más cerca de ti, esto comenzaba a tornarse interesante.

Miras a tu alrededor, había demasiada gente pero casi nadie venía en automóvil, por lo que no hay forma de que pase alguien justamente mientras se encontraban hablando.

—Si fallas en tomar la virginidad de John Egbert, me darás tu automóvil y tu colección de vinilos.

¿Estaba jodiendo? ¡No a Bumblebee!

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Ni de puta forma que acepte esa condición. —le dices, levantando un poco la voz. —¿Y qué pasa si yo gano?

Rose aclara su garganta y te mira con esos ojos ligeramente rasgados con más misterio que nunca. Mierda, tu hermana sí que era sensual.

—Si tú ganas, probándome con fotografías que efectivamente te llevaste a John Egbert a la cama, te dejaré tener relaciones sexuales conmigo.

Tus ojos se abrieron tras tus gafas de sol, impactado por lo que Rose te había dicho. Ponías en juego tu preciado auto y tu colección completa de vinilos clásicos, algunos difíciles de conseguir, pero algo como lo que te habían ofrecido era imposible conseguir de ninguna otra forma.

La sonrisa de Rose no desapareció, ella sabe bien cómo manipularte, cómo hacer que hagas lo que ella quería y lo que ella quiere es que aceptases sus condiciones aunque ella de por hecho que perderías.

Y con un apretón irónico de manos, sellaron la apuesta.

* * *

Si bien, Random Aki desapareció, aquí subo unos trabajos que ya tenía hechos :') apenas salga de vacaciones me dedicaré a continuar a full /(º nº)/

Disculpen las molestias y la espera que les he causado, prometo continuar. NO MORIRÁ ESTO *huye*

Kissus.


	2. Secretly

Holi, esto es un poco repentino pero he estado trabajando en Take me to Church al mismo tiempo que perdí mucha inspiración y ganas de seguirle a mis demás fanfics por diversas situaciones, pero todo irá lento pero seguro... o eso creo, mientras les dejo este capítulo que tenía escrito hace tiempo.

Además, le prometí a una amiga actualizar en su cumpleaños, aunque fue ayer Dx pero mejor tarde que nunca :'3

Disfruten mucho.

 **Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece.

 **Notas:** Mención de abuso de alcohol e _incesto_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Secretly

Rose Lalonde siempre ha sido así desde que tienes memoria. Siempre ha sabido qué decir para hacer que accedas a todos sus caprichos. Siempre ha sabido qué hacer para molestarte, controlarte, humillarte.

Provocarte.

La conociste por primera vez cuando Bro y Mom se casaron, ambos estaban reacios a mudarse juntos, pero tan pronto como se juntaron las cosas comenzaron a volverse extrañas. Rose Lalonde, la chica que ahora es tu hermanastra, la chica con numerosos problemas mentales así como tú.

Supiste que ambos no estaban del todo mal desde la primera noche que se conocieron y porque Mom pensó que sería buena idea, los mandó juntos a una fiesta a la que Rose había sido invitada.

No fueron a la fiesta a la que se suponía debían ir.

En su lugar, se dirigieron a otro lugar que ella conocía donde podían pasar menores de contrabando, donde se reunían otras personas para fumar marihuana, beber y tener una vida desenfrenada, todo en una noche.

Desde esa noche supiste que la vida junto a Rose Lalonde no sería fácil.

Mom es una mujer de importantes negocios y se la vive viajando, mientras que Bro está ocupado administrando sus propios negocios, por lo que ustedes dos en general nunca habían sido vigilados. Desde la corta edad de 14 años podían hacer lo que querían.

Rose desde los 13 tiene un severo problema con el alcohol.

Se sabe que su madre es alcohólica, porque ella es quien trae las grandes cantidades de alcohol a la mansión y pese a sus intentos de esconderlos, más que para que Rose o tú los encuentren, es para que no sean robados con facilidad si es que entraban algunos ladrones o algo.

Más de una noche se ha colado en tu habitación con unas copas encima y, bueno, te tocaba cuidarla hasta que se le bajase la borrachera.

A la edad de 15 años, comenzaste a notar algunas cosas en Rose.

Te fijabas cuando su cabello crecía de más, cuando el color de su labial cambiaba, cuando el rímel de sus ojos se corría o no se colocaba, la cantidad de veces que pestañeaba tras reírse, las veces que se reía al día. Comenzaste a notar cuando se desarrollaba, el crecimiento de sus pechos, el ensanchamiento de sus caderas. Fuiste testigo de su transacción de niña a mujer.

Para esa edad ya habías tenido tu primera relación sexual con una chica, ya habías incluso experimentado una primera relación sexual con alguien del mismo sexo y tenías ya una personalidad establecida, una reputación y todo era de diez.

El chico más deseado.

De vuelta en Texas, donde vivían originalmente, no había persona que no reconociera tu atractivo físico, tu personalidad fría pero a su vez seductora y tampoco había forma de que dejasen pasar la presencia de Rose Lalonde.

Eran Rose Lalonde y Dave Strider, nunca tu nombre antes que el de ella.

Tras mudarse a Manhattan, a la edad de 17 años y ella de 16, pasaste un año sin estudiar debido a unos cuantos problemas con tu matrícula. No es que realmente te importase estar en la escuela, así tenías más tiempo para muchos de tus pasatiempos como lo son la música, la fotografía y, claro, en las noches realizar fiestas clandestinas.

Mom alguna vez les dijo que debían ser chicos de bien, debían encajar en la socialité neoyorquina. Para suerte de Mom, ustedes son los mejores actores del mundo. Pese a su reputación y malos hábitos de vuelta en la sociedad texana, nadie en Nueva York los conocía más que por ser los hijos de una importante científica y escritora y; además, de un reconocido importador y constructor de las partes robóticas más importantes del mundo. Sus hijos son chicos de bien, deben encajar.

Esto, claro, les trajo numerosos beneficios para encajar con otras personas de su misma categoría. Rose pudo encontrarse con más personas que comparten su gusto nerd por la lectura y tú, con importantes fotógrafos de la ciudad, ¿qué podía ser mejor que eso?

Rose comenzó a entrar a tu habitación con confianza, portando nada más una de sus blusas de noche y pantis, jurando que estaba en búsqueda de cosas que la sirvienta había puesto en tu habitación sin su permiso.

Sus intenciones parecían buenas, pero no contaba con que habías comenzado a desearla en secreto.

Conforme pasaban más el tiempo juntos, descubrías cada vez más la mente y pensamientos maquiavélicos de Rose iban en serio. Desde romperle el corazón a alguien quien había estado enamorado de ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo hasta tener relaciones sexuales para botarlas al día siguiente, nadie parecía tener las agallas de enfrentar sus fechorías, estabas casi seguro de que ustedes dos poseían una clase de poder que los hacía superiores.

Rose disfrutaba esa superioridad.

Esa personalidad te ha creado conflicto desde que comenzaste a darte cuenta que la poseía. Desde la primera vez que la viste, sí, creíste y aún crees que es una chica hermosa y por más gracioso o estúpido que sea, el estereotipo de rubia estúpida no iba para nada con ella e incluso te atreverías a decir que es más estereotipo para ti que para ella. Es una chica intelectual, porque traga libros y sabe más que cualquier chica de su edad.

Pero claro que sabe de eso, desde que te diste cuenta de eso supiste que todo tiene sentido ahora.

No solías ser un chico que se metiese en problemas, no solías ser alguien que se metiese con alguien más porque te daba demasiada pereza tener que lidiar con personas molestas, con dilemas molestos, con situaciones en las que no siempre podías tener el control, pero es imposible evitar pensar en todo eso con Rose viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Cualquiera diría que son unos mocosos precoces nada más, pero sabes que son más que eso.

—¿Tengo un tiempo límite en la apuesta? —preguntas tras sellar la apuesta, ojos puestos sobre los violáceos, quienes te mandaban a través de ellos fuertes descargas eléctricas, conociendo cada uno de tus puntos débiles.

Ella sólo se cruza de brazos tras unos breves segundos de meditarlo y tú la miras expectante, esta vez desviando la mirada de la suya ya que ella parecía estar concentrada pensando otras cosas, como por ejemplo, el plazo de la apuesta.

—¿Qué te parece… seis meses? Es una cantidad de tiempo razonable, pensando que dices conseguir a quien quieras en menos tiempo, creo que estoy siendo un poco más considerada.

—¿Estás loca? —¿¡seis meses!? —Es decir, sería mucho tiempo si fuese otra persona, pero si es señor Virginidad costará más trabajo.

Rose arquea su ceja. —¿Estás diciendo que no podrás en ese tiempo? Creo que estás siendo un poco injusto, Strider, considerando que el premio es algo que viene de mi parte, está en mí también no dejártelo tan fácil. —dicho eso, se acerca a ti y pone una de sus manos en tu cintura, agarrando la ropa que ahí había.

—Será divertido. —la oyes decir, mas no la estás mirando.

—Pensaba que odiabas lo divertido.

—¿Eso te parece? —tras emitir un sonido que parecía una risita, te suelta y se dirige a su automóvil, el cual podías ver un poco más hacia atrás. —Te veo en casa, adorado hermano. —dicho eso, ves como se aleja, así como la ves entrar a su auto y partir.

Supones que tú también debías hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Espero les guste, lo siento por errores, hace mucho que lo escribí(?)


End file.
